A Christmas Miracle
by Sara1991
Summary: Nanami is in a coma after an accident & its now Christmas. What will Tomoe do? How will he handle all of this?


**A**

 **Christmas**

 **Miracle:**

 **Kamisama**

 **Kiss**

* * *

Three months; it had been three months since Nanami's accident. She had been trying to help a spirit that had become lost trying to get to the other side.

One wrong turn and step and she was falling down a small cliff; Tomoe ended up finding her eight hours later unconscious.

He didn't want to leave her out of his sight but Tomoe had no choice but to let people he didn't know take her to a hospital.

So Nanami had been laying in the hospital in a coma and Tomoe has been sitting with her this entire time. However, this wasn't an easy task as he had to hypnotize the hospital staff in order to let him even stay there.

Her friends, who Tomoe couldn't really be bothered to learn their names, stopped by everyday; and so did Kurama and Himemiko and her human guy showed up. And as much as he detested it, Mizuki showed up as well; but he never stayed long as Tomoe would kick him out.

Mikage always sent his best, but he couldn't leave the shrine while she was out of commission.

This was really starting to bother Tomoe because it was Christmas Eve night and Christmas was in just a few hours.

"Everybody misses you Nanami. Please come back to us; come back to me. I-I love you." Tomoe said holding onto Nanami's hand with some tears in his eyes.

"I miss you Nanami…I miss not having you around. I miss not being able to hold you when you're scared. I miss watching you sleep. I miss your clumsiness around the shrine. I miss the messes you make and I even miss you complaining about every little thing. Please Nanami, please come back to me. I'll give up anything and everything for you. I-I'll even become human for you. Right now if you want me to." Tomoe said before he gently kissed her forehead.

 **Several Hours Later:**

"*Sigh…* Merry Christmas Nanami…" Tomoe said standing up so he could get up and stretch his legs.

"Me-merr-merry Chri-Christmas Tom-Tomoe…" Tomoe heard Nanami stutter out weakly; she was waking up.

"Nanami, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Tomoe asked as he sat right back down in that very uncomfortable chair right next to her bed again.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Nanami asked dazed and confused.

"Yes; I wasn't ever going to leave your side." Tomoe answered right away.

"Where am I and how long have I been here? My body feels really heavy." Nanami asked looking up at Tomoe.

"You're in the hospital and you've been here for about three months. It's Christmas Day today. You were trying to help a lost spirit find its way over to the other side so that is could rest in peace. But you weren't watching where you were going and you took a wrong turn and fell down a cliff. You've been in a coma for about three months." Tomoe said slowly as not to confuse or upset her.

"Three months? Coma? Christmas Day?" Nanami asked in broken sentences; she was very confused. And then she just started crying.

"Na-Nanami, what's wrong?" Tomoe asked worried and confused.

"Wha-what about the shrine? How is the shrine still going?" Nanami asked causing Tomoe to sigh in relief.

"Mikage is keeping an eye on it and its upkeep." Tomoe explained.

"Oh…ok. Tomoe, are you alright? Are we alright?" Nanami asked looking at Tomoe.

"Yeah we're good…we're more than good; we're great. Actually Nanami…I wanted to talk to you about something; something important." Tomoe said seriously as he took her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Nanami asked looking at him.

"I wanted to know if you still wanted to be with me?" Tomoe asked seriously.

"Wha-what do you mean? I thought you said it was impossible for us to be together because of what we are." Nanami said softly looking at him.

"There's a way for me to become human; Mikage was telling me about it awhile ago. No, it wasn't before you fell into a coma; it was after. So, I was just wondering, would you like for me to become human sometime soon so that we could be together for the rest of our lives? I could've lost you this time. Heck, I almost did lose you this time around. I don't want to lose you again; I want to be with you for the rest of our natural born human lives." Tomoe explained looking at Nanami while holding her hands in his as she cried.

"You want to be a weak human like me? We get sick and hurt easier." Nanami said with blurred vision.

"Nanami, what I've learned by being with you is that you're not weak. You get sick and hurt and all that, yes. But you're not weak because of it; you're strong. And if you can be strong, then so can I." Tomoe said looking at her as it started snowing outside her hospital window.

"Oh Tomoe…I would love all that! But only if you absolutely want to." Nanami said happily with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, I want to; I want to so much more then you will ever know." Tomoe said as he leaned into hug and hold her against him.

"Tomoe…" Nanami said softly as she held onto him.

"Yes, my Nanami?" Tomoe asked gently as he pulled away a little.

"Kiss me?" Nanami asked softy.

"With pleasure." Tomoe said pulling her chin up just a little, gently; he then leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Wh-what the hell?" Mizuki asked waking in on the two new lovers.

"Get out…" Tomoe growled sending his fox fire to chase Mizuki away.

"Tomoe…" Nanami said in that tone of why did you do that.

"I would say sorry, but that would be a lie. I just want you all to myself right now." Tomoe said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ok…I can live with that I guess…" Nanami said softly.

"You know what Nanami?" Tomoe asked looking at her.

"What?" Nanami asked confused.

"Christmas miracles really do exist because you're my Christmas miracle." Tomoe said making her lie back down.

"Oh Tomoe…that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Nanami said as she rested against her bed.

"I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had in my entire life." Nanami said smiling before a few nurses and doctors came running ranting and ranting that nobody came to tell them that she had woken up.

'Ooops…' Tomoe thought to himself…


End file.
